


Unhappy Truths

by DevilishlyVintage



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishlyVintage/pseuds/DevilishlyVintage
Summary: Percival Hoffman doesn't remember anything about his life before arriving in Germany at the age of fifteen. All he knows is his adopted family, consisting of his mother (Mama) and two younger siblings, Kristofer and Renate. With his father having died, it's up to him to ensure the wellbeing of those he loves.Though when he and his siblings find photographs and documents of the past, questions start to arise. Where did Percy come from? And why is he here?
Kudos: 7





	Unhappy Truths

**Unhappy Truths**

**_Hoffman Residence, Munich, Germany_ **

_“Wednesday, at 1 'o'clock? No, no that shouldn’t be a problem. Ah yes, of course. I shall make sure all the appropriate paperwork is ready for then. No that’s quite alright, my family and myself have been sorting through the rest of Papa’s assets in accordance to his wishes, as you know he was a rather practical man. Was one to think ahead. Is there anything else I should bring? That’s everything, is it? Very well, I will see you then. Have a good evening.”_

Percy put the phone down when the line on the other end went dead, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back into his chair. It had been a week since his father had died, with neither him nor the rest of the family having taken to it well. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, a yawn escaping him when he stretched his arms and legs. There was still so much to sort out and it seemed as though there was little time to do them in. From having to make funeral arrangements to contacting extended family, once again Percy had bitten off more than he could chew. 

“Don’t worry, he said.” he mused, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’ll be fine, he said. Oh, Papa, why leave us at a time like this? I fear Mama’s condition is getting worse, not to mention there are growing suspicions someone is sneaking into my workplace’s funds for their own selfish gain. I wouldn’t be surprised if World War fucking Three started next. Sure seems like it the way things are going.”

“Language, Percival.” Christina, the Hoffman matriarch, lectured. She stood in the doorway, letting out an almighty cough. Percy frowned, getting up from his chair and putting an arm around his mother.

“Mama. You shouldn’t be walking around like this, you need to rest.” he urged, patting her back when she coughed again. “Please, Mama.”

“I'm just fine, son.” Christina reassured him, catching her breath. “Y-You on the other hand are not. You have been in this office all day long, not even stepping out to eat dinner. Renate has been so worried about you and Kristofer is in tatters sorting through boxes. What we need now is to be together as a family, not distracting ourselves in ways that are going to be destructive.”

Percy was about to speak up, before holding his tongue as his mother went on.

“If your father could see you now I know he would be heartbroken.” She said, taking her son’s hand. “He was not a man to show his emotions all that often, but you don’t realise just how much he cared about you and your siblings. I know he was strict sometimes and I know it may have been disheartening, I’m so sorry if it caused you pain. Though it was only ever for your benefit. Because he knew you could achieve your potential. Now look, my dear boy has grown into a remarkable man. I love you, Percival.”

“I love you too, Mama. I'll sort out the last of these papers and then I'll head to bed, I promise.” Percy embraced Christina as the two hugged, helping her out when she asked if he could take her to the main room. He returned to the office and closed the door, going on to rest his head on the desk . A space which had once belonged to his father was now his to occupy, though even such a grandly decorated room felt empty and cold. His vision became cloudy, his cheeks warm as tears began to fall. Grabbing the cushion from the back of his chair, he held it to his face, letting out a muffled scream before sobbing into the fabric. His grief was so strong yet so frustrating, Papa wouldn’t want him to be emotional like this! 

And yet, the pain he could feel was unfathomable. Percy had cared about his father dearly, if it weren't for him he wasn't sure where he'd be right now. He owed everything he had to him and Christina. They had made him a part of their family, given him a place to call home.

After pouring out his emotions, Percy pushed the remaining papers on the desk surface aside and got up, opening the door and turning off the light. He let his mother be as she listened to records, making his way upstairs to the attic. Just as he thought, his younger brother, Kristofer, was there sorting items into an order of what to keep and what to get rid of.

"Kristofer?" He said the young man's name, the middle child's gaze meeting Percy's. There was no doubt in the older Hoffman's mind he had been crying, his expression made it more than clear.

"Oh, Percy, I'm exhausted." Kristofer said in English, every part of him hurting. “Just looking at all of this...I miss Papa so very much. If only he hadn't-"

"I know." Percy put a hand on his shoulder as he got down to the same level as his brother. "I can't say it's been easy for anyone, but you have been very strong throughout it all. I am very proud of you, little brother. Where's Renate?"

"Up here!" A female voice called out, from a higher point. "You two may want to see this."

"Nate I have told you a thousand times not to-" Percy cut himself off, breathing. "Alright. But be careful, and keep away from the edge you could hurt yourself. Come on, Kristofer."

The two men climbed up a ladder, joining the youngest Hoffman. She was holding what appeared to be documents, surrounded by certificates and other legal things.

"A lot of these are from Papa's time in the war office. And medals for his service." She observed, holding the silver badges. "What doesn't make sense is all of these other papers, something about some sort of project. I don't think we were meant to discover them. There was a reason Papa kept his silence when we asked about his work, and now I believe I know why. Take a look."

Percy and Kristofer studied the document, shocked gasps coming from them and their eyes widening.

 _"Mein Gott."_ Kristofer expressed, his face paling. "Papa...he couldn't have been...that operation was cancelled after the train never made it-"

"Unless...it did!" Percy clicked his fingers, realising. "And the authorities have been covering it up for all this time! Mama and Papa were always unsure of where I came from- well, Mama at least. Papa had to have known! Maybe I was on that train? I don't remember anything about my life before being here, this might have something to do with that."

"If it's true and Papa knew about it…" Renate teared up, she didn't want to believe it. "Oh my God...you don't think the authorities...you don't think they 'took care' of him, do you?" 

"I would not be so quick to jump to conclusions, sister. Papa had been ill for some time before his passing, he retired from the forces many years ago. What doesn't add up is, if this information is confidential, why is it in his possession?" Percy attempted to deduce.

"Is it possible he may have stolen it before his retirement? Papa had his ways but he wasn't an evil man, maybe he was trying to expose them!" Kristofer theorised. “We all know well he did not agree with the ideals and values of the country, but of course he would never have been allowed to voice them. In fear of persecution.”

“What you’re saying is, you think he was trying to protect us and Mama?” Percy thought about the possibility logically. “That would not be out of character for him. You worded it well that Papa was not an evil person. Yes he had his flaws, just like the rest of us do, but he was far from a tyrant. He did commendable service in the war and saved many lives, even sparing the life of an enemy. Elias Hoffman did many things both good and questionable, but he was honourable until the very end. For that, I respect him.”

“We have to talk about this with Mama,” Renate suggested, looking through another box. “It wouldn’t be right to keep this from her. Aw, look, I found old photographs. This must have been on her wedding day, oh and this is the day you were adopted, Percy!”

“He kept that photo, after all this time?” Percy examined the shiny paper, picturing him in his teens along with the younger Hoffmans, Elias and Christina. “God, I remember that day. The day I officially became a Hoffman. I wonder what else is in the box? Shall we take a look? Papa would want us to remember the good times."

“Yes, I think he would too.” Kristofer agreed, the two other adults gathering around their brother as they went through the sets of belongings. “Oh, now this one I remember! We took a picnic to the park, the one with the giant water fountains and the pond. You thought it would be a brilliant idea if we went swimming, and Papa was not happy with us. We weren’t allowed to leave the house unless it was for school or study group for a whole week!”

Percy laughed at the memory, how it brought him joy. “Haha, yes! I remember, you and I were quite the troublemakers when we wanted to be. Renate, well you’ve always been the kinder of the three of us. Never once did you misbehave.”

“I suppose that’s why Papa called me _Engel_ , and the two of you _Heiden_. Angel and Heathens, quite fitting when I look back on it. The two of you really were bothersome” Renate said in jest, chuckling when Percy playfully nudged her.

“So cruel to your big brother, and here I thought you loved me.” he jested, smirking. “I tease, dear. I tease. I’m sure Papa would tell us to stop bickering if he were here right now. I know it’s going to be hard from now on, but we must remain strong no matter what life throws at us. We’re Hoffmans, after all. It is the way we do things. Hoffman and proud?”

“Hoffman and proud.” Renate and Kristofer said in unison, wrapping their arms around Percy in a hug. The gesture surprised him, but he accepted it with warmth and a content hum.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little story I decided to write, it's unlikely that I'll be taking it any further. But if anyone reads this, I hope you liked it! I had quite a bit of fun writing it, it was interesting to write what Percy could be like as an adult.


End file.
